


'Badfic' Bingo contribution

by Lovecraftianesque



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Multi, OOC, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sorry I'm laughing my ass off, Tumblr, badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I nearly forgot: I suck at summaries! Totally OOC.</p><p>!!Please read the notes!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Badfic' Bingo contribution

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to discourage anyone!
> 
> There is this thing going around on tumblr: http://31.media.tumblr.com/2b3e67c53b16e667bfe7a34bedcf8800/tumblr_mi5cbkMPpM1r45a1eo1_500.jpg
> 
> And I found it funny and thought, why not give this a try and include all the things described there. I do not mean to make anyone feel some kind of unworthy. This is meant as a joke and as a contribution to that Bingo Thing.

Well, alright. There is this badfic Bingo Thing on tumblr, and I just couldn't resist. I tried to put all the things into one fic.  
If you find any mistakes: They are done on purpose.

Disclaimer: I can only hope that this is fictional. XD

Now the last one: Make the notes one third of the chapter.  
I suppose they mean putting them into the chapter.

Bad fic, Bad fic, what cha gonna do?  
What cha gonna do when they cum in you?

PS: Yes, this pun was supposed to be horrible!  
And yes, I am _this_ evil! ;)

Merry Cthulhumas / Christmas / Hanukkah / Kwanzah / Yule / Other (?) / Happy holidays! =)

I hope you will have as mich fun reading this as I had writing it.

I doubt that this will take up one third but let us hope for the best. ;)  
Now please enjoy.

\------------------------------------

Vegard stands next to the stage. He isn't sure what to do Bård is on the stage mäking out with their guest from today's IKMY show.

Vegard: Hmm Hmm ... What is her name again?

He thinks abozt it for a while...

Vegard: OH RIGHT! Mary Sue! 

Meanwhile, Bård and Mary have gone further: Bård is sucking Mary Sue off. His wet cavern is closed around her hard cock Turns out her name is Gary Sue. ;)

Vegard watches. His little potato boy is hot The hamsterman decides to end the little tête-à-tête He knows his cock will not stop weeping unless he gets what he wants.

Vegard: Bård-chan! Stop! Sucking! Gary! Immediately!!!

Bård: Hggggnh? Okay Sorry.

Gary Sue goes off the stage änd magically disappears

Vegard: Now I've seen enough Bård strip down!

His axanite eyes looked sharply into the sapphire ovals.

They hungrily jump at each other, exploring each other's mouth thoroughly...

Vegard: Hggggnnnnh this is too much 

He frees hiß aching member of the parliament and rips his potatoboy's clothes off He slamms into him without preparation and is thanked with his brother's skin ripping ünder the rough touch. Bård screams like a starving goät.

Vegard: Shit I can't find your g spot!

Bård: I'm a guy you idiot!

Vegard turns them to the left seeking a good spot like the Titanic looking for the iceberg.

After minutes of ßilent fucking like two sexually mature rabbits Vegard finally comes.

 

Joy to the world

The Lord has come!

 

He comes spilling his yoghurt in Bård hitting his prostate making his ring öf muscle clench , shouting: KOKO SKAVLAN GA KURU!!


End file.
